Their Date
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: A follow-up to 'The Date'. Morgan and Prentiss go on their own unconventional date. Just see where it leads them. Complete.


Their Date

A/N: Okay, so here is the follow-up to The Date. Sorry it took so long for me to post! I seemed to have been suffering a temporary lapse in my writing ability.

And I have to say this is a bigger section than I am used to writing. Once I got an idea it just took off!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

His palms were sweating as he approached her door. Sure, they had just seen each other a few hours ago at the BAU to agree on a time and he had been to her home before, but this was different. Very different.

A relationship, hell, even just a date, was a very serious thing. This could ultimately ruin their friendship or their partnership and indirectly affect the teams dynamic. They had just gotten her back and he did not want to anything that could jeopardise either of their spots in the BAU because the team had been through enough upheaval in the past few years.

He hoped he had planned a date that she would appreciate, it was so unlike the other ones he usually took women on, but it was so her- or at least he hoped so. Derek Morgan tried to calm his fluctuating emotions as he brought his fist up to knock on Emily Prentiss' door.

xXx

Her heart was racing as she looked at her clock. He would be here any minute and she was still not sure what to wear. He had said casual, but did that mean dress or pants... Sure, he sees her every day and in anything from professional wear, to dressed up for a night out and the classic 'tired Prentiss in pajamas', but since this was a date it was important. Very important.

This date could be it for them. It could be the stepping stone that they had been looking for to move their friendship forward. They had been tip-toeing around each other since she joined the BAU and this could be their chance to fix all of that. It could also cause damage to their friendship if it doesn't go the way the want (they need). Maybe this is why she is so anxious.

Emily Prentiss finished getting ready, and was checking her emotions as she went to peak out the window. Then she hears a knock on her door.

xXx

The waiting was killing him. Had he just made the wrong decision? He hoped she liked what he had planned, because it was different than what he did for Amanda, but Emily wasn't a girl you needed to impress.

xXx

The walk to her door seemed one thousand times longer than usual. Was this really a good idea? Would he mention Amanda or would they be able to forget about that time period?

xXx

Suddenly, the door was open. Emily was standing before him, she looked absolutely beautiful, if he did say so himself, even if she was just in dark blue jeans and a casual red V-neck T-shirt.

"Hey," he managed to squeak out, but still keeping his cool persona intact.

"Hi," was her reply. She looked at him with an uncharacteristic shy smile because Derek was wearing a tight charcoal grey T-shirt that showed off his impressive muscle definition.

They walked to Morgan's car and he held the door open for her like a true gentleman. Then he went around to his side and climbed in.

The two agents, who were friends and work partners just stared at each other. They couldn't think of anything to say, maybe this was going to be a terrible idea. A slightly awkward silence crept up on them and then consumed them while they could not think of anything to say to break the tension.

Finally Derek said, "So, we're not going to a restaurant. It's not going to be a conventional date…"

"You're not _feeding_ me?" Emily asked feigning a traumatized expression.

Derek shook his head with a smile. "Nope!"

"So where we headed then?" Prentiss' curiosity was peeking through.

"Oh you'll see." Derek flashed her a flirty wink. This opened them up and they dove into to their playful banter. The initial awkwardness was forgotten; Amanda wasn't going to be mention either so maybe this was going to be a good date after all.

xXx

Derek pulled in his car, "Here we are!" He exclaimed as he put it into park. They got out of the car and headed towards the main building.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yep, now we can see I really am the best."

"Oh Pul-ease," Emily exaggerated, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"So you can talk the talk, Prentiss… But can you walk the walk? Because I don't think you can, I have seen you drive before."

"Oh, and you're the master then?" Emily asked getting all up in Morgan's face.

"Princess, you better buckle up in seat because as we are driving these Go-Karts, you're gonna eat my dust!" He leaned into her, trying to intimate the brunette.

"You don't scare me one bit, Supervisory Special Agent Morgan," Emily ribbed him as she walked on ahead.

The two made it into the building, and Derek insisted that he pay. He bought three rounds each; it had to be an odd number so they could see who wins. They decided the loser was going to have to buy the winner coffee every morning for a month! The only reason Emily allowed him to pay for the races, was if he would let her buy him a snack later on.

They grabbed helmets and did them up. The agents got in line at the racing track. It seemed that they would be racing against six pre-teen boys who were celebrating a birthday party.

Just before they were let in the gate to choose their cars, Derek whispered to Emily, "I bet these skinny kids are going to beat you too!"

Emily reached out her arm to swat him, but Derek had already scurried inside the gate anticipating her reaction.

Eventually everyone was seated in their karts, and they had been lined up. Morgan and Prentiss were right next to each other, and were staring their opposition down.

The they heard, "The race will begin in 3…2…1…GO!"

The pair of agents both drove their feet down on the gas pedals and they were off! The young boys were so far behind by the time that Derek and Emily reached the first curve that they knew it would be a fight to the finish just between them.

They were neck and neck the past four laps. Every time one of them would squeal ahead the other would match the positioning. Finally, they were going up to the last lap, the saw the flag waving.

Prentiss slithered past Morgan as they were going around a turn he took to wide. If she was going to play like that, he decided that this would be his time to win. He began to push on the pedal even more, and didn't even slow down for the corners. His back end swung around, but he had gained the upper hand.

Prentiss was trying to pass him on the corner; he could see her in his peripheral. So he angled his kart and bumped hers causing her to fall a meter behind.

Just as they reached the last 100 meters of the race, Prentiss again tried to pass on the inside. Morgan cut her off and this time didn't just bump her kart, he full on impacted it.

Prentiss' kart did a full 360 degree turn as Morgan sped on to win the race. Prentiss still finished in second place but she was fuming!

As their karts died down and were returned to the start, she called him out on it. "What the hell was that?"

"Hey, you snooze you lose."

"Morgan, you hit my kart! That's against the rules!"

"Oh come on. You know I'd do anything to win," he flashed her his smile, "And you weren't playing fair either, what happened to no passing on the corners, huh?"

Emily snorted, finally calming down, "Fine, let's go again, then."

They were both competitive people and whether that was while sparing for physical training or even while in the shooting range, the both loved to win.

Derek handed over two more tickets and they both got ready for another ride. The group of boys decided to go again as well, but they were really only racing for fun. Not like the BAU agents who were racing for dignity, bragging rights and morning coffee.

Just before the second race was set to begin, Derek cockily stated, "Morgan 1, Prentiss 0!"

Emily then leaned over her car to talk to Derek. She spoke loud enough for him to hear her, but no one else knew that the exchanged had transpired. She finished talking just before "GO" was yelled.

Prentiss slammed her foot onto the gas, leaving Morgan behind to eat her dust. He seemed dazed. This caused Morgan to get caught trying to weave in and out of the much slower boys and watch Prentiss zip on by the other side of track.

They had both double lapped the boys by the time he finally managed to catch up to her at the third lap, she had devised a plan. Every time Morgan would move his car, she would too. This caused her to be in front of him the whole time, limiting his access and making it impossible for him to pass her.

They were approaching the final lap, and Morgan tried to dodge Prentiss. He knew that he had the upper hand because she had to constantly look over her shoulder. He tried to move left, and as she was going left to block him, he was going to sneak right.

But Prentiss was too fast for him. They had been partners long enough that she could read him and had almost every one of his plans figured out before he did. She was a profiler after all and knew all Morgan's strategies.

Prentiss continued to be one step ahead of Morgan and countered all his attacks. She crossed the finished line a car length ahead of him.

"Damn girl!" Derek exclaimed as he took off his helmet. The pair made their way back to the building for some much needed ice cream, Emily's treat. This also gave them time to prepare for the final race.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you were against playing dirty?" He asked as he took a lick of his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone.

"What was it you said? Oh yes…'I'd do anything to win'," Emily threw back at him.

"Seriously woman, you can't steal my lines!" Derek shook his head.

"Hey, it's your own fault. If you weren't off day dreaming in La-La land, you could have been in the race."

"Not when you say- 'Oh by the way I left my lingerie at home, so just letting you know when we go back to my place tonight, I'm not wearing anything underneath this' before the race starts. I was blind-sided."

"Derek, that's not what I said! I just calmly stated that I might not be wearing underwear. I did so to throw you off your game…it worked"

He huffed, "Yeah, well everyone can interpret it their own way."

"And who said anything about you coming over after, huh?" Emily had finished her double fudge brownie cone and was just waiting for Derek so they could go back and race.

"I invited myself, seeing as you won't want to get rid of me after the best date you've ever been on," Derek flirted.

"Oh you're so full of it," Emily rolled her eyes and knocked his ice cream cone into his nose. But if she was honest with herself, she really did want to spend more time with him. He was her best friend and could make her laugh. Then she continued with a straight face, "You know I'm going to win this whole thing. I will destroy you!"

Derek took a napkin to wipe his nose but to also hide his grin, and replied, "Sure you will Em."

xXx

By the time they were ready to go for their final race, the young boys had left the track. It was just the two of them, in the final showdown. The sun was almost set, and dusk created the perfect scene for their last race.

And soon enough they were off. They were constantly tied, sometimes one of them would take the lead and the other would snatch it back. If there had been an announcer, they would have just alternated with names. Morgan, Prentiss, Morgan, Prentiss.

They continued this pattern until the final lap. Morgan managed to skirt ahead and maintain his positioning for most of the lap.

In the last 100 meters Prentiss tried to make a comeback, but she couldn't get past. Then suddenly Morgan's kart slowed down. Prentiss turned her head to watch him fall behind just enough for her to win.

At first she was ecstatic!

After they came to a complete stop, and took off their helmets they headed inside.

Emily had a huge smile on her face, "I beat you! Take that!" She laughed.

The two headed back to Derek's vehicle and he started to drive her home. For the start of the ride Emily continued to boast and claimed she was the "Ultimate Go Karter on the East Coast'.

When Derek just congratulated her and didn't even protest the race, reality hit. What happened to Derek's kart? Did it break down? Did he throw the race? He better not have let her win!

"What happened back there?" She asked with a little concern slipping through.

"Not sure, something with the kart I guess."

As they pulled up in front of her place, Emily knew he was lying the minute he didn't look her in the eye. A little bit of anger slipped into her voice "Derek, why'd you let me win?"

"I didn-"

Emily interrupted him, "Don't lie to me."

"Because as much as I like to win, I like to see you smile even more," he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

Emily didn't even reply. She just leaned in and kissed him, it just so happened to be the perfect was to end _their_ date.

* * *

A/N: So I was going to do one where Derek and Emily run into Amanda, but because of the size of this one, I might just have to do another follow up.


End file.
